Cement and Concrete
Okay, let's get this out of the way:Cement is an ingredient in concrete. To simplify this for Minecraft, it's simply liquid concrete, but in real life, this is not the case. Cement Buckets are crafted with a Bucket of Water, two clay, two gravel, and one cobblestone in a shapeless recipe. This gives you one Cement Bucket, that has four uses before running out. Cement spreads in a small area slowly like any other liquid—the runoff from a source block is useless and can prevent Cement from hardening into Concrete. As it spreads extremely slowly, just right-click with a shovel to push runoff back in, and it won't affect the drying process. Additionally, if it doesn't require maintenance, just leave it and wait for it to be dried. Fun times. You can also dye Buckets of Cement for a more pastel pallet of colors with lighter and more elegant shades. Once the Cement has dried, you're left with good ol' Concrete. Concrete has an interesting property, though. It's highly blast resistant, difficult to mine, and has... half-physics? Yes, half-physics. This block requires supports every now and then (or rebar, hint hint) to not call and crush its guests when it lacks too many supports. When it falls, it releases a flurry of dust particles, and usually falls straight down, like Sand and Gravel. However, if there are more than a certain amount, they can spread out every which way, spreading more dust, collapsing in more concrete, etcetera. If you aren't careful and end up destroying the base of your concrete building, you may very well be screwed. Oh, did I mention any blocks above and below falling Concrete will also become Falling Sand entities if the amount is sufficient? Because they will. Additionally, Concrete can be pushed by Pistons (but not Slime Blocks or blocks being pushed by Pistons). So, if that's such a prominent feature, what's its use besides in traps? It seems rather dangerous to build with, as not only does it hurt you, it suffocates you and spreads out all of your stuff. Well, look no further than its hiding capabilities and Rebar. That's right, hiding capabilities! Basically, you can put things like hoppers inside the walls—and they can move upwards and still work! However, many items need Rebar in the space they want to go in before they can be placed. (By the way, I have no idea for how you would go about placing the things in—I just know it'd be done with "copycat" blocks and utilize the 16 variants for color.) You get 1 rebar per two Iron Bars. Basically, it can be placed in Concrete to a) lessen the half-physics without affecting he outside look, and b) items that aren't Hoppers that can be placed in Concrete need to be in a block Rebar occupies. Rebar is only visible when blocks beside, above, or below it are destroyed, or when holding Rebar in you hand. It can also be placed like a kind of metal End Rod. I hope you enjoyed reading about Cement and Concrete! Category:Block Category:Sendineis